


They Don't Call It a Job for Nothing

by thesevioletdelights



Series: Kylux Ficlets / Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hux Sucks Cock for Promotion, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shame kink, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation, this is basically porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevioletdelights/pseuds/thesevioletdelights
Summary: "Hux comes to terms with the fact that he, the most powerful General in the First Order, really loves sucking cock."Prompt fill forkylux-kink.tumblr.com





	They Don't Call It a Job for Nothing

Hux has always prided himself on being able to conquer any task at hand, whether it meant coordinating a military operation under unfavorable circumstances, solving a particularly difficult engineering problem, choosing the right operatives for a mission or anything else he had to do to further his cause.

When he was a young officer rising through the ranks, this more often than not included dealing out sexual favors.

Those lecherous ex-Imperials - they wanted nothing more than to see Brendol’s boy on his knees, crying and begging for their cocks. Hux had never granted them the pleasure. He allowed them to touch him only in ways he saw fit, fanned their desire in cunning ways until they were blinded by it, Hux himself always remaining methodical, always detached. Bringing them off was a task he checked off his list before moving on to the next one and he had never under any circumstances let them come in his mouth.

There had been one man, a young aide to one of the First Order colonels. Hux had just thought of a brilliant idea for the stormtrooper training program and was dead set on pitching it directly to the person in charge, no patience to file a request and wait as it went through the excruciatingly slow standard protocol. The aide had promised to arrange a private hearing and Hux sucked him off in exchange for the favor. He was an attractive man with broad shoulders, a narrow waist and a long, slightly curved cock. He kept grabbing the nape of Hux’s neck as Hux pleasured him, guiding his head and thrusting vigorously into his mouth. Hux had lost track of his carefully calculated time, only remembering to pull away as the other man was already climaxing, a few drops of his salty come landing in Hux’s mouth and across his face. 

Back at his quarters he gargled with mouthwash, disgusted and slightly shaken, inspecting his swollen, reddened lips in the mirror. No, this was not the modus operandi of Armitage Hux - and definitely not something he enjoyed. 

He had been granted the private hearing and was promoted to captain within the next year. 

As the Order had finally began to recognize Hux’s merits, Hux elevated his tactics to a different level. Everyone who has ever seen him on his knees is now transferred to some outpost or dead, including the handsome aide who almost caught a glimpse of something no one ever was allowed to see. The memory of his attractive cock sometimes arises in Hux’s mind when he is pleasantly tipsy or filled with restless energy at night, but he never gives it more than a brief, passing thought. 

Years and long military campaigns pass and Hux is General of the First Order, part of the High Command. Now it’s time for lesser men to seek _his_ graces and he is invincible, powerful and respected.

Or was, until Kylo Ren came along.

Hux had been certain that the days with him on his knees and another man’s dick in his mouth were long over and yet here he is, walking towards Ren’s quarters knowing exactly what will transpire when he gets there.

The Finalizer is speeding through hyperspace towards a loyalist planet in the Outer Rim, the first stop of their campaign tour after Ren’s ascension to the throne. Scaring the merchants into submission by having the First Order’s new manic, lightsaber-happy ruler descend upon them before news of the Crait fiasco can spread is a good strategic move and Hux could kick himself for not thinking of it first. When Ren had announced his five-planet tour, Hux frantically tried to devise a plan that would earn him a place at Ren’s side as co-commander at least, instead of being put on public display as the disgraced dog on a leash.

In a moment of desperation, he’d put his hand on Ren’s upper arm. Just a slight caress, feather-light, suggestive. It has worked before.

Ren’s dark eyes were unreadable as he looked back at Hux. "If this is what you want, General. Don’t say I didn’t give you a chance.”

 _A chance._ Ren, as always, remains wholly unpredictable but should be easy enough to manipulate. All that uncontrolled raw energy and impatience, he is going to last two minutes at most after Hux starts playing with his dick. Hux will whisper to him then, stroke Ren’s delicate ego with well-placed words while Ren is struck dumb with post-orgasmic bliss. Later he will carefully put forward the plans he’s been working on for many sleepless nights, plans that will prevent the Order from crashing down around their ears and contain this petulant child who fancies himself the Supreme Leader.

Ren lets him in without a word, not even looking back to check if Hux is following him as he walks into the bedroom. Hux clears his throat, opens his mouth to say something, even if the notion of small talk in this situation is more than ridiculous. 

“Sit on the bed,” Ren says without preamble. “Unbutton your shirt.”

Ren spoke first so now he has the upper hand and Hux bristles at that but does as he’s told, folds his jacket over the back of a chair before lowering himself onto the edge of Ren’s bed. The request irks him but he has taken off his shirt for others before and is confident enough to unbutton it now and reveal what’s underneath, the pale skin, his pert, pink nipples. 

He is however, entirely unprepared for the next order that leaves Ren’s mouth.

“Take your cock out. Pull your underwear down but keep your pants on.”

Hux gapes. “Is this really necessary, Supreme Lea—“ 

“Are you here to ask me for a favor or not.” Ren is _pouting_ now and Hux knows enough to recognize this as a bad sign. Slowly, he undoes the fly of his breeches, lifts his hips from the edge of the bed to push his trousers and black briefs down slightly, relieved to see that his cock is soft. His hands flutter for a second, unsure of what to do with his underwear, then he decides to tug it down a bit further, carefully tucking the soft cotton under his balls. 

When he raises his eyes again, Ren is staring. His gaze is fixed on the small thatch of ginger hair between Hux’s legs before flicking back to Hux’s face, eyebrows lifting slightly. Hux glares back even as he feels the color rising in his cheeks. Ren’s intensity is sometimes hard to bear. 

Ren prowls closer like some carnivore animal. His fly is open. He is not wearing any underwear and Hux can see his shockingly large cock, already half-hard and hanging out of his trousers. Hux cannot take his eyes off it. He tries to fight the thrill of arousal but he is already imagining himself with that cock in his mouth, wonders how it’s going to feel against his tongue, the weight, the taste, the smell of it. 

Ren moves to stand between Hux’s spread thighs until he is within a hair's breadth of touching Hux, looking down at him inquisitively. Hux’s is still transfixed by Ren’s cock, now directly at eye-level. “Well?” Ren says. “I’m sure you have done it before.”

 _Not like this_ , Hux thinks. Whether “this” refers to their current delicate power balance or the frightening possibility of Hux getting more here than he’s bargained for, Hux is not sure. He has never been this close to Kylo Ren when the other man wasn’t wearing a mask. Ren’s usual unnerving aura seems to have intensified and a tendril of that dark energy that always vibrates around him curls forth curiously, reaching for Hux. Hux’s heart thrums anxiously in his chest. Ren’s musky scent is everywhere and Hux feels dizzy with it. He wants to bury his nose into the thick black hair on Ren’s groin. 

Hux clears his throat once, trying to snap his focus back on what he has to do. He lifts a hand to wrap it around Ren’s cock, stroking slowly. Bringing his mouth closer, he licks the underside of the head methodically a few times, peering up at Ren to gauge his reaction.

Not only is Ren not falling apart immediately as Hux had hoped, but he also looks displeased.

“You’re not being honest with me,” he says softly.

This of course, is entirely true. There are countless, highly treasonous thoughts Hux is currently hiding from Ren and he breaks out in a cold sweat at the possibility of the irritable Supreme Leader finding out while Hux is sitting on his bed half-naked, with his dick on display. Yet he can sense that Ren is searching for something else here, a different kind of secret.

“You’re acting like this doesn’t excite you,” Ren croons. “But it does— Ah it _does_.” Ren has found an opening and Hux can feel the sharp scalpel of the Force making an incision in his mind now, skinning his brain layer by layer until the ugly truth is laid bare: that Hux had desired this before, wanted a man to fuck his mouth, wanted to suck passionately on a beautiful cock and drink down every last drop of come that was offered to him.

“You fucking love doing this.” Ren sounds actually amazed. 

“I don’t,” Hux retorts, mouth twisting into a sneer. He can feel his cock filling out, twitching against his belly.

“Don’t lie to me.”

Images rise to the surface of Hux’s consciousness - the colonel’s aide standing above him, Hux sitting on his heels fully naked, sucking the other man off enthusiastically while he strokes Hux’s soft red hair. 

“No,” Hux gasps, gooseflesh rippling across his skin. “That’s not— that’s not how —“ 

“But you wanted it to happen like this,” Ren says, quietly, cruelly. He reaches out to tilt Hux’s head back just enough to take a good look at Hux’s flushed face. “You were so eager for it. What rank were you back then, lieutenant, maybe…? Ah yes, you were. You could have achieved success in so many other ways, yet you still chose to debase yourself for these nobodies—“

Hux sputters before he can stop himself, voice rising into an unflattering pitch. “I’ve accomplished plenty on my own…!” 

The side of Ren’s wide mouth curves up into a barely noticeable smile. His left hand has slid under the collar of Hux’s open shirt and is now rubbing Hux’s neck in little circles. He is fully hard. 

“Open up,” Ren says. It’s not a request. 

Ren shifts his body to close the remaining distance between them - _stars, everything about him is so big_ — squeezes the back of Hux’s neck and in the next second he is pushing in, maddeningly slow, feeding Hux his monstrous cock while Hux tries not to tense up. It hits the back of Hux’s throat and Ren lets it sit there, lets Hux drool and desperately swallow around it. He keeps his hand firmly on the back of Hux’s head until Hux gags with an obscene noise and only then does Ren release him, drawing a long string of spit from Hux’s mouth as he pulls out. 

“And now this is your greatest accomplishment, General.”

Hux is panting, screwing his eyes shut to suppress the raging hatred welling up inside him. Saliva has dribbled onto his chin. His cheeks are burning with embarrassment, his balls drawn up tight, cock leaking onto his pale stomach. He wants to break Ren’s neck, wants to stand up and walk away. He also wants that dick to stretch his mouth again, the need to gorge himself on it almost overwhelming.

“You can lick me now,” Ren says, like a ruler bestowing a rare gift onto his subject and Hux obeys, shoulders slumping forward in defeat. He starts to lave the underside of Ren’s cock with long swipes of his tongue, licking it from base to tip again and again before suckling on the head, his pale lips now flushed pink. 

Ren rolls his hips, leaking precum on Hux’s mouth and chin. Hux’s tongue involuntarily darts to taste it and Ren draws in a hissing breath. He rubs the wet head of his cock against the haughty curve of Hux’s upper lip, smearing the fluids there, making Hux moan softly. 

“You are so filthy.” Ren grabs Hux’s hair in one fist, leaning closer to inspect his glistening mouth. “Fuck, I want to show you off like this to everyone. How about that, General? How about I march you off to the bridge right now. How much would you hate me then.” Still gripping Hux’s hair, Ren takes hold of his cock and fucks between Hux’s lips, slipping the taut crown in and out of Hux’s mouth. “Your officers would be so pleased. You are so self-involved, you don’t even notice how eager they are to see you taken down a peg. How they like to watch you being disgraced. Everyone has seen you bleed, maybe it’s time they saw how much you love cock. How much you love _my_ cock.” 

Hux is drowning in hot waves of humiliation and shameful desire. He is also pathetically hard, underwear bunched up under his aching balls, his exposed prick standing high between his legs.

“You think they wouldn’t know. But I would tell them,” Ren says with that horrible little lilt in his voice. “An official announcement from the Supreme Leader. ‘General Hux is a dirty little cockslu—‘“

Hux lets out a horrified growl that sounds more like a moan. He grabs Ren’s sides to yank his hips forward, digging all ten fingers into Ren’s flesh as he swallows him whole. It has been a while and Ren is enormous. Hux somehow manages to fit most of him into his mouth, breathing through his nose in harsh, angry puffs, the sounds filling the room.

“Fuck,” Ren chokes out. “That’s it— that’s it, Hux— Now suck it, there’s a good boy—“ 

Hux draws back with a sharp gasp then all but devours Ren’s cock, drives it back through his lips, sucking him with fresh vigor while Ren thrusts into his mouth, one hand resting on the top of Hux’s head. Hux tries to raise himself from the edge of the bed to relieve the pressure, the strain in his thighs becoming almost unbearable. 

Ren pulls back suddenly and Hux gives a startled shout as a large hand grabs the back of his neck to shove him off the bed, onto his knees.

Caught off balance, Hux stumbles forward. When he is able to look up again, Ren is standing above him, stroking himself slowly. “You want it, don’t you?” Ren croaks. “Of course you do. The great General of the First Order. On his knees begging for his mouth to be stuffed with my cock. Come and take it— come and fucking take _all_ of it, Hux—”

Hux kneels up with a frustrated whine, curls both hands around the back of Ren’s thick thighs, making sure to dig his nails in painfully before he goes down on Ren once more, inhaling Ren’s dark scent deeply. Ren is crowding him, filling his space, his whole vision. Hux has all but forgotten that he is pleasuring Ren for a promotion, for the cause, for the throne. He is slobbering on Ren’s cock like he is dying of thirst and Ren’s dick is the only water source in the galaxy. At some point Ren has stopped fucking his mouth and is just standing there with his hips thrust forward, letting Hux do all the work. Hux is rocking his entire body as he sucks Ren sloppily, deplorable little sounds escaping his throat. He cups Ren’s heavy balls in one hand, pulling them up every time he rocks forward. Ren lets out a long, rumbling groan and swats Hux’s hand away, squeezes the base of his cock, probably to prevent himself from coming. Hux should feel smug about this but he is too far gone to really care. 

“Touch yourself, “ Ren breathes. “Jerk yourself off for me.”

Deep shame ignites in Hux’s chest but he complies, reaches down with trembling fingers to squeeze his cock. He has never done this in front of anyone, ever, and now Kylo Ren is watching him masturbate while Hux struggles to swallow every inch of his gigantic dick.

“Look at you,” Ren pants, voice breaking. “Look at you— you cannot live without this, you suck cock like a whore… like a filthy _Rebel_ whore—“ 

Hux finally sobs at that, loud and pitiful, face scrunching up as his come spurts between his fingers, onto his quivering stomach and thighs, staining his black uniform breeches. He slumps back onto his bootheels to ride his orgasm out, breathing heavily, hands still moving on his cock. He starts to curl in on himself, but Ren is already there, seizing the hair on the back of Hux’s head to hold him upright.

“I’ll ask again— “ Ren is jerking his cock roughly with his free hand, voice barely a whisper. “Do you love doing this, Armitage?”

“… yes— “ Hux whimpers. His eyes are watery, but he is still meeting Ren’s gaze evenly. His softening cock has flopped against his open fly, ruining his pants further. 

“Yes _what_?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader. “ Hux closes his eyes, pale lashes fluttering. He tongues the slit of Ren’s cockhead gently and Ren comes with a snarl, head thrown back, covering Hux’s lips and chin with thick strings of come. He shoves himself into Hux’s mouth one last time, letting the final drops trickle onto Hux’s tongue and Hux swallows it all.

After Ren has tucked himself away, Hux scrambles to his feet with trembling legs. His hair is hanging into his eyes, his uniform a mess, his carefully laid plans in disarray. Ren watches him fumble for his belongings silently and Hux can feel the special disdain he has reserved for Ren returning. The communication panel in the wall chimes once, signalling their exit from hyperspace.

Hux turns back from the door, coughs once. “If I may—“

“General. I’ve promised to listen to what you have to say, but…” Ren’s eyes are darkening again, roaming Hux’s body with unmistakeable intent and Hux shivers in anticipation. “We still have four more planets to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come find me on tumblr.](https://theseviolentdel1ghts.tumblr.com)


End file.
